


The Prince and the Techie

by battleships



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski friendship, M/M, lots of bro stisaac, maybe too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battleships/pseuds/battleships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by <a href="http://louisoldpal.tumblr.com/">louisoldpal</a>: Will you write me a mahealahey AU where Danny is the outgoing star of the school play and Isaac is the shy techie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Techie

Isaac felt like screaming. If Jackson gave him any more grief about the lighting plot washing out his complexion (it didn’t, part of Isaac’s job was to make sure the lighting worked with everyone’s complexions), he would do just that. The prissy asshole had been nothing but a pain in the neck since he tried out, or more accurately, since Lydia forced him to try out. He’d originally tried out for Danny Zuko but was cast as Kenickie instead. Ever since, he’d been insufferable. But not even he could deny that he was perfect for the role.

With a huff, Isaac sat back down at the lighting board, watching the rest of rehearsal with as much annoyance as he could muster. The annoyance dissipated quickly though as he noticed Jackson’s mic cutting out. “Stiles, what happened to Jackson’s mic?” Isaac asked over the headset.

"Nothing." The reply was coupled with an audible smirk. "I just got tired of hearing his voice." Isaac laughed. Stiles was well-known for exacting revenge on actors who were rude to the crew.

"Stiles, while it is hilarious to see Jackson like this," Erica’s voice came through on the headset and it was clear that she was fighting a smile, "if you do it again, he’s gonna be on _my_ ass. And then I’ll be on yours.”

"In a sexy way?" Of course, Stiles wouldn’t be Stiles if he didn’t at least try to turn that into innuendo, making Isaac laugh lightly. He looked across the aisle to see Stiles in the sound booth, flashing him a grin. 

Meanwhile, Erica was probably rolling her eyes heavily. “Just put his mic back on, Stiles.” In lieu of responding, Stiles simply flipped the mic back on.

"Don’t pout Stiles, it’s unattractive." Sometimes Erica’s ability to know what everyone was doing without even seeing them was more than a little terrifying. Regardless, she cut out and Isaac smiled over at Stiles.

"Thanks."

"I don’t know what you’re talking about. But hypothetically, you’re welcome and Jackson deserves to get washed out." 

Isaac snorted, almost missing his next lighting cue. Almost, but not quite. As much grief as Isaac tended to get, he was actually an extremely competent light board operator. Actually, the lighting director had been teaching him how to design his own lighting plot. In fact, Isaac had designed the rough draft for the current plot; the director made all the finishing touches but hadn’t actually changed much.

Stiles’s voice crackled through the headset again. “Hey Isaac, it’s your boyfriend.”

"He’s not my boyfriend, Stiles." Isaac wouldn’t have been surprised if Stiles could hear the blush rapidly heating up his cheeks.

"Yeah but you want him to be." Stiles wasn’t wrong. Danny Mahealani played Danny Zuko in their production and was quite possibly the most well-liked guy at Beacon University. Isaac definitely wasn’t the only one with a crush on him.

"So? It’s not like he’d ever go out with me."

"Well not with that attitude!" Isaac just rolled his eyes, but thankfully Stiles managed to get distracted. "Oh dude! Look who’s in the audience again! Actual Danny Zuko."

Cora had her brother Derek wrapped around her little finger, and would usually make him come to rehearsals much to Stiles’s entertainment. 

"Are you ever gonna man up and ask him out? You’ve been staring at him every time he shows up."

"Of course I will. As soon as you ask Danny out."

"So… never?"

"Exactly. Besides, he’s my English Lit TA. I’m pretty sure there’s rules against it. Whereas there are no rules about you asking Danny out."

"Stiles," Isaac groaned.

"I’m just saying!"

"Can you two idiots shut up and pay attention?" Erica yelled at them through the headsets. "Stiles, for the love of god if you cut out Jackson’s mic one more time I will kick your ass."

"Sorry Erica," they chimed in unison.

They spent the rest of the performance in silence, but thankfully the show was almost over. Before long, the curtain fell and Isaac raised the house lights. He and Stiles shared a look before making their way down to the stage for notes. The actors were all getting changed, so the backstage crew got to share their personal notes in the meantime. Erica usually reminded them to let her give the actors another lecture about putting their props away, as she usually had to stay behind much later to make sure everything was in the right place. 

The actors started filing in, Jackson and Lydia claiming front and center in the audience, Danny following behind them with his usual smile. Scott plopped down next to Stiles as Cora, Kira, and Allison all made their way over to a sulking Derek. Once everyone was settled, the director starting handing notes out. Since they were already in tech week, everything was pretty tight. Jackson had a few complaints about his mic (which Stiles and Isaac shared a smirk over) but Stiles promised he’d sorted it out. Lydia and Erica leveled him with a truly terrifying glare that clearly said if it happened during an actual performance they would kill him slowly and painfully.

"And remember," Erica added as the director finished his notes. "actors need to be giving their props to the stage crew! You all have understudies and I will not hesitate to cut you from the show if people keep leaving props in the dressing rooms.” Erica technically didn’t have the authority to cut anyone as the stage manager, but no one doubted she would manage it.

Everyone nodded, and with a short acknowledgement that they were done, began to gather their stuff to leave. Isaac looked around for Scott and Stiles, since they usually walked back to their dorm together but for some reason they seemed to have already vanished. _Traitors_ , he thought as he turned around and discovered the reason.

Right behind him stood Danny. “Hey Isaac, I wanted to apologize for Jackson. He was really out of line earlier today.” 

A moment passed before Isaac could manage to stop gaping and muster out an embarrassingly high-pitched, “isskay!” His cheeks heated up in a blush and he coughed, “I-I mean. It’s Jackson, y’know? I’m used to him by now.”

Weirdly enough, that only made Danny frown. “Yeah, but you shouldn’t be. If he gives you any grief talk to me, okay? I’ll make him stop.”

Despite being nearly blinded by his crush, Isaac raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Aren’t you his friend?”

"Yeah."

"Then why are you doing this?" Isaac had never had pets, but he was pretty sure the expression Danny had on at that moment bore a striking resemblance to a kicked puppy.

"I was hoping we could be friends too." Ah that made sense. Someone must have told Danny about Isaac’s crush and he was trying to let Isaac down easy. But Danny continued before Isaac could say anything, crushing that thought. "Actually I was hoping we could be a bit more than friends. Maybe we could go get a cup of coffee or something?"

Isaac must have looked shell-shocked because Danny’s eyes widened and he hastened to add: “Or maybe I’ve been reading you wrong the whole time, in which case I am so sorry and I’ll just-"

"No! I mean, yeah coffee sounds great," Isaac said, a slow grin spreading across his face.

"Great!" Danny smiled brilliantly. "Want to do that now?"

"Sure," Isaac said, hesitating somewhat because he wasn’t quite used to this. What do people even do on dates? Danny didn’t seem to mind his hesitance, as he quickly waved to Jackson and Lydia (both of whom were smirking, which only served to make Isaac more worried) and grabbed Isaac’s hand. 

After they were seated in the only good coffee place on campus, Isaac steeled himself to ask: “Is this a pity date?”

"What?"

"Popular guy takes out the shy techie? Usually that’s out of pity."

Danny blinked and then smiled genuinely, “Because it’s such a hassle to take a smart and cute guy out to coffee, right?” Sensing that Isaac was about to dive into a sea of worry, Danny rested his hand gently on the curly haired boy’s. “I’ve actually been trying to work up the nerves to ask you out since I met you.”

Despite himself, Isaac laughed. “Same. I think Stiles was getting ready to just shove me at you.”

"Really? Jackson was planning on locking us in a closet," noticing his unintentional pun, Danny snorted softly.

"Do you think they knew what they were talking about?"

"There’s a first time for everything," Danny laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> There was probably too much Stiles/Isaac friendship and not enough Mahealahey but I've learned that if my muse wants something, it's pretty hard to argue with it. And my muse wanted bro!Stisaac. Oh well. There's a chance I'll continue this, but for now let's assume it's complete.
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://chainsandshipsexciteme.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
